La chanson du Patron
by Shyroo
Summary: "A ce soir gamin" Et la porte se referme. Empêchant à Mathieu de voir une dernière seconde l'homme en noir. L'empêchant de suivre le Patron tout simplement. Comme si.. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'aimer ? Matron ! SLG Plein de guimauve


**Matron pour Agathou. MAIIIIS SI AGATHOU SAMA ! SI TU CONNAIS PAS VA BOUILLIR EN ENFER AVEC DES CHAMPIGNONS ! (va voir ses fics elles sont majestueuses)**  
 **Voila voila. Avec de la guimauve s'il vous plaît ! (et de la bonne en plus (ou pas))**

 **"A ce soir gamin !"**

Et la porte se ferma sur ces mots. Mathieu la contemplait. Hébété ? Peut être. Il n'en sait rien.

En tout cas il était là. A fixer cette putain de porte. À se demander quand le Patron reviendrait. Et où il allait comme ça tout le temps.

 **"Mathieu ? Tu fais quoi là ?**  
 **-Oh... Rien rien.**

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et grimaça. Il oubliait souvent qu'il s'était fait raser sur les côtés et cela le perturbait assez souvent. Il remarqua soudain que le Geek le regardait avec les yeux brillants.

 **-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?**  
 **-Je me disais juste que tu étais bizarre quand le Patron part. A chaque fois tu reste planté à l'entrée comme un con. Mais c'est peut être juste une impression."** dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Le garçon s'en alla, une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud en main.

Mathieu haussa les épaules et repartit dans son bureau.

Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute. Quand le Patron partait, il allait se chercher un café. C'était le hasard voila tout. Il n'y pouvait rien. Et puis ça l'intriguais. Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser l'homme en noir là bas tout les jours sérieux ?  
Des filles d'accord. Mais il y a quoi de bien dans des filles qui font ça parce qu'elles n'ont pas d'argent ? Et puis cela ne valait rien à côté d'être aimer. En plus le Patron pouvait très bien rester la journée. Il pouvait très bien violer le Geek. Ça ne posait problème à personne. Puisque le Geek s'échappait toujours au dernier moment.

 **"Mathieu tu pourrais me passer mon script ?**  
 **-Heu... Désolé t'interviendra pas cette fois-ci..**  
 **-Sérieux ? Mais putain... J'fais rien de mes journées !**  
 **-Désolé Panda.**  
 **-En plus ça m'saoule d'être le méchant...J'voudrais chanter moi..!**  
 **-Ouais... Ouais."**

Mathieu fit un mouvement de la main et se replongea dans son travail. Panda le scruta avec interrogation. Il était clair que son créateur n'allait pas très bien ces temps-ci. Il travaillait beaucoup sans pour autant en sortir quelque chose de concluant. Même Alex avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose.  
L'homme en kigurumi hésita à questionner Mathieu. Celui-ci avait l'air concentré. Pour une fois. Et encore... Il regardait en coin la porte d'entrée.

 **"Tu attend quelqu'un ?**  
 **-Non... Juste le Patron.**  
 **-Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Parce que je m'in... Pour son script voyons !** dit-il d'un air affolé  
 **-Hmhm."**

Panda s'en alla. Après tout c'était mignon. Mathieu s'inquiétait pour la personne qui savait le mieux se débrouiller de la maisonnée. Mathieu... S'inquiétait pour le Patron ?!

Mathieu observait l'écran de son ordinateur en grimaçant. Il ne voulait pas travailler, et encore moins écrire un épisode de SLG. Cela l'agaçait en ce moment. Et le Patron qui ne revenait toujours pas... Il était déjà 2h03 du matin tout de même... Il fallait peut être l'appeler ?!

La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

 **"Gamin.**  
 **-Patron.**

Patron ne regarda même pas son interlocuteur. Il fonça directement vers sa chambre. Mais Mathieu ne le vit pas de cet œil là, et lui bloqua le passage.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**  
 **-T'étais où ?**  
 **-D'où ça te regarde gamin ?**  
 **-T'étais où.**

L'homme en noir frissonna. Son créateur lui parlait froidement. Avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Comme... De... De la jalousie ?

 **-J'étais dans un de mes bordels gamin !**  
 **-Et t'as fais quoi là-bas ?**  
 **-C'est quoi cette question ?! Tu devrais savoir ce qu'on fout dans un bordel gamin !**  
 **-RÉPOND !**

Il sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu a ce que Mathieu hausse la voix aussi vite.

 **-Je... Je baisais. Je baisais Tatiana gamin.**  
 **-Et c'était bien ?** susurra l'autre  
 **-C'était parfait... J'te la conseille gamin.**  
 **-Arrête. Arrête de dire "gamin" toutes les deux secondes sérieux c'est chiant. T'es chiant.**  
 **-Moi je suis chiant ? Tu t'es pas vu sérieux.**

Mathieu baissa la tête. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ainsi sur le Patron ? Cela ne le gênait pas d'habitude qu'il aille dans des bordels et qu'il baise des prostituées... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette boule dans sa gorge ?! Pourquoi voulait-il gifler le Patron et le forcer à rester ici ? Pourquoi voulait-il le séquestrer la journée ? Pourquoi attendait-il tout le temps le retour du Patron avec impatience ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort en cet instant même ?

Soudain, la main du Patron se posa sur son menton, et le força à relever la tête. Mathieu constata tristement que l'autre le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Gamin ?**  
 **-Lâche moi...** souffla Mathieu d'une voix faible

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui ?

 **-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mathieu ?**  
 **-Laisse moi tranquille...**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit amoureux d'un homme qui ne voyait que les femmes ?

 **-Dis-moi... Je pourrais sans doute t'aider.**

Le Patron avait retiré ses lunettes et contemplait Mathieu dans les yeux. Celui-ci eu un sursaut en voyant la couleur bleue-métallique du regard de l'autre.

 **-Il y a que... Que.. Je...**

L'homme en noir souriait. Gentiment. Doucement. Il était proche. Si proche.

Je pourrais presque l'embrasser... pensa Mathieu avec envie.

 **-Que tu...?**  
 **-Je.. Je t'aime Patron."**

Mathieu ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il se ferait éconduire. L'autre aimait les femmes, les vraies. Pas les hommes. Pas les cons.

Et pourtant, Patron prit la main de Mathieu dans la sienne et y déposa un baise-main.

 **"Je vous aime aussi Mathieu Sommet...** "

Et le mouvement se fit automatiquement. Ils s'embrassèrent. Passionnément. Comme si cet acte avait été désiré et espéré des deux hommes. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se détacher l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant comme si c'était un geste qui pourrait stopper la fin du monde s'il était sincère et amoureux.  
Leur langue se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent. Elles valsèrent, et chatouillèrent leur palais.  
Le baiser prit ensuite fin. Mathieu s'était détaché, rosit par tout ses sentiments.  
Ils s'enlacèrent, et restèrent là. Debout dans le couloir, respirant à l'unisson, leur ventre se soulevant au rythme de leur cœur.

Le monde ne semblait plus exister. Ils étaient ensemble. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mathieu entendait le cœur de Patron battre à un rythme régulier et doux. Il ferma les yeux, et écouta cet organe qui semblait lui chanter une chanson.

 _Boum... Boumboum... Boum... Boumboum..._

 **"Mathieu..?**  
 **-Moui ?**  
 **-Je t'aime.**  
 **-Je t'aime aussi Patron..."**

 _Boum..Boum..BoumBoum..Boum..Boum..BoumBoum..!_

Il souriait. La cadence avait accélérée. Il avait l'impression que son propre cœur allait exploser de joie.

Le Patron l'entraîna alors, loin du couloir, dans une chambre que Mathieu connaissait bien puisque c'était la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. S'aimant à l'unisson aussi.

Se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Nus. Contemplant leur corps. Identiques mais si différents. Se caressèrent doucement.

Et Mathieu se blottit contre Patron en écoutant encore sa chanson.

Il ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec le Patron. D'ailleurs c'était si bizarre de le dire. Mais il avait surtout l'impression que c'était l'autre qui ne voulait pas. Cela semblait répugner l'homme en noir. Il l'aimait. C'était vrai. Mathieu le savait grâce à la douce chanson du cœur de son aimé.  
Peut être que Patron n'était pas prêt. Mais Mathieu ne se sentait pas prêt non plus. En tout cas tant que l'autre ne serait pas prêt il en le serait pas.

Patron avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. Il voulait enlacer Mathieu, le posséder et l'avoir à lui tout seul toute la nuit. Faire monter son aimé jusqu'au septième ciel. Il le voulait plus que tout. Ce n'était plus un désir. C'était une obsession. Il voulait Mathieu. Comme une bête.  
Mais le petit homme n'était pas prêt. Patron le savait. Il s'y connaissait dans ce genre de choses. Mathieu n'était pas prêt. Ils ne se faisaient pas assez confiance.

Mais cela ne saurait tarder... se dit-il en souriant niaisement

Mathieu sentit que le Patron s'endormait. La chanson devenait de plus en plus posée. Et c'est sur le son de cette berceuse qu'il aimait tant qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

Se laissant bercer par la chanson du Patron.

 **Je.. J'espère qu'il t'aura plut ce Matron...! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas... Je pense que j'en ferais d'autre ;3**

 **Reviews ? ( oui passke je me nourris de ça donc si vous m'en laissez pas j'aurais faim et j'écrirais plus)**


End file.
